Just Another Pretty Face
by darkangel9314
Summary: When Nadia gets into trouble in her old hometown, her mother finds it best that she goes to a new school. Now introduced to a school she's never wanted to be in can Nadia fit in or is there something more to this school then what she once thought?
1. Chapter 1

Just Another Pretty Face

Chapter 1

Nadia

"Who would name their child Nadia? It sounds like your mother was drunk or something when she named you."

As long as Nadia could remember, she was always made fun of for her name. She had no idea why. It wasn't like it was a bad name. Just a unique one. Her mother had loved the name so she had got stuck with it. It wasn't her fault. And it was because of her name that she was now being sent to boarding school in the middle off ass crack Nebraska.

She hated it there already and it was all because she was tired of the girl who was making fun of her, so she had taken initiative and punched the girl in the face. It wasn't her fault that the bitch couldn't duck. Unfortunetly her mother hadn't agreed with her reasoning so her mother totally freaked out, pulled her out of her school in Virginia, and placed her into a shithole school named Angels Academy.

Just the name alone was enough to make her puke and that was before she had seen the uniforms.

As punishment for her mother, Nadia had snuck out the night before with her guy friend, Greggor and did a number of things her mother would never approve of. Some of the things were down right dirty , but she'll have to start from the beginning of that night so everyone would get the importance of this story.

Nadia shoved her red lipstick in her purse after applying it for the third time that day. Greggor would be sending her off with a proper farewell and she wouldn't be missing it for the world.

Her cellphone chimed with a message and she grabbed her purse to go meet Greggor. She snuck past her mom and shut the door tightly careful not to make a sound to alert her mother to her disappearance. When she was really supposed to be packing. Screw that. She would do that later.

Her long brown hair fluttered in the wind and she shoved it down. She wanted to get rid of it. She wanted to get rid of the old her and become the person that Angel Academy would never accept and Greggor was helping her with that.

The scent of chinesse food filled her nose and made her mouth water.

"You got me black peppered chicken and sugar rolls?"

He lifted his lips in a smirk.

"Of course. What other food would I have besides your favorite?"

She shrugged after all he did have a point.

"Did you get the stuff I asked for?"

"Yep. I got everything you asked me for down to the T."

She smirked and turned up the air conditioner. Tonight was going to be amazing.

"What's first on the agenda?"

"I'm taking you to the capable hands of my sister."

"Isn'Toni working today?"

"Yep. That's where we are going."

They rode in silence to the small store Toni owned and was proud of. Someday she wished she had something to be proud of.

He pulled into a vacant parking space and helped Nadia out of the car taking the bags with her. She stayed close like she always did by his side. Toni was inside working on yet another tattoo for her best friend Sasha, who was also a hair stylist there. When Toni was younger she and Sasha had saved up money for a store that could contain a hair salon and tattoos and piercings. So far the store was doing okay, but there was a lot of slow days.

"Hey Nadia! What's up?" Sasha said wincing.

"I was hoping you could do a hair styling under the table of course and some piercings."

"Are you being a rebel already, Nadia?"

"Duh. I'm leaving for Nebraska tomorrow and I need to make a lasting impression."

"I like the way you think and I know exactly what to do with that hair of yours."

"What about you Toni?"

"I'm all for rebellion, but don't tell your mother where you got it from. I don't need a lawsuit. Okay Sasha you're done."

"Come on Nadia. Let's make you a mother's worst nightmare."

Nadia followed Sasha to her station where Monica was putting up finishing touches to her brother's hair. She sat down and Sasha played with her hair.

"Hmm. Let's do a tattoo while we're at it. Hell I'll even do it."

She smiled while Sasha while sasha went to go mix not one but two things.

"Why are you rebelling Nadia?" Monica asked.

"My mom is sending me off to a boarding school in Nebraska. I need to do some damage to her precious reputation."

Monica smiled and her brother, Kyle leaned in closer to her.

"You should stay at closing. We usually get high."

"I'm in. I mean if I'm going to be a rebel might as well go all the way."

He smiled and Sasha came back putting the containers down and pulling her hair into a clip. Sahsa took her time putting the midnight black into her hair.

"After this I'll put the pink highlights in your hair. You'll have a killer new hairstyle too."

She smiled and leaned back ready for her new makeover.

Now here she stood with her short cropped black hair with hot pink highlights. It was down to her ears in a pixie cut style and looked like she just barely rolled out of bed. A bunch of roses with vines were tattooed on her right arm and her right eyebrow was pierced as well as an angel kiss piercing through her lip. Her uniform had turned out better than she thought. It consisted of a white undershirt, a blue button up blazer, a blue mini skirt, and a pair of black Mary Jane's.

Her mother stood by her unflinching like she didn't care how her daughter looked.

"Come on Nadia. We don't want to be late."

Nadia rolled her eyes and followed her into the gothic looking school. Students who had already came inside stared at her causing her to smirk at all the perfectionist. They walked into the office and went to go see the principal.

He was a short chubby man with fading gray hair and a bald spot. His green eyes settled on her was disappointment as she settled down into the chair across from his desk. This meeting alone would probably take an hour.

"Hello Ms. Pierce. I'm principal Zites."

Zites shook her mother's hand and then looked at her.

"You must be Nadia."

"No shit."

Her mother gasped, but she didn't care. If the principal thought she would be a good girl he had another thing coming.

"We do not tolerate that kind of language here Nadia."

"Obviously the same rule goes for healthy food here judging from how fucking fat you are."

Her mother gasped again this time with tears streaming down her face. The principal just looked at her with an impassive look on his face like what she had just said didn't matter to him what so ever. It would take more than fat jokes to get under her principals skin.

"Well if you don't mind I would like to go over rules and regulations with you and set up your new class schedule."

She shrugged like she couldn't care less and he handed a pamphlet to her.

"I won't snap at you for the piercings you have today Nadia, but I expect a clear container in while class is in session. After four you can put it back in. Classes start at nine and you'll have about seven. Four curricular classes and three electives of your choice. I also typed you up a sheet containing your room number and what your roommate is like. I'm also giving you a sheet that contains the set of rules you have for the room."

Nadia rolled her eyes as he put the papers by her looking down at the name there.

Elena Gilbert

Great.

"Elena Gilbert."

"Yep she's very excited to meet you."

"The feeling isn't mutual."

"You'll change your mind when you actually meet her."

Nadia snorted and shoved the papers in her bag.

"Well I'll let you unpack, but I expect you in class by your third hour or I will send someone to collect you. I hope it doesn't come to that point."

Nadia rolled her eyes as he handed her her dreaded schedule. It was 9:01 now so she still had time to blow off. Her mother thanked the principal and helped her with her luggage , so she would get to her room faster. It sure as hell wouldn't make her get to class any faster.

She unlocked the door and looked around the room. One side was perfectly blank with a desk, bed, and individual closet and the other side was well cared for, but still a little bit messy like an actual person lived in it. She assumed this was Elena's side of the room. She rolled her luggage to the bed. A crest she hadn't noticed was beside the bed.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Her mother said.

"Bye."

Her mother sighed, kissed her forehead, and left. Nadia rolled her eyes and unpacked her bedspread first. Followed by her clothes and a few posters. She grabbed her schedule and eyed it carefully.

1st hour: English IV:Mrs. Smith. 9:05 to 10:00

Passing: 10:00 to 10:05

2nd hour: Trigonometry: Mrs. Black: 10:05 to 11:00

Passing: 11:00 to 11:05

3rd hour: The study of Anatomy: Mr. Shields. 11:05 to 12:00

Lunch: 12:00 to 1:00

4th hour: Government and economics: Mr. Dalton. 1:05 to 2:00

5th hour: Spanish 2: Mrs. Gonzales. 2:05 to 3:00

6th hour: Student relations: Mrs. Geard. 3:05 to 4:00

7th hour: extracurricular activities: pick one

She sighed. She didn't want to start her day off with trigonometry, so she plugged her headphones onto her Ipod and made a post on her blog titled: I hate this school already. She posted it and turned off her laptop. She fixed her breakfast and prepared to head for her third hour. It was time to start her own personal hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Just Another Pretty Face

Chapter 2

Elena

Elena sat in her second hour inspecting the dirt under her nails. Her friend, Caroline, was reading a cosmopolitan while their teacher blared on about some useless nonsense they had already studied earlier in the year. That was the downside to an AP class. The teacher closed up her lecture and Caroline swirled in her seat.

"I heard you finally got a roommate. What is she like?"

"I haven't met her yet."

"Oh."

"So how is bunking with the bitch going?"

"Ugh. Terrible. I thought she was annoying before, but I was terribly wrong."

"I just hope my roommate isn't the same way."

"Totally."

She shuffled her papers and put them in her backpack. When the bell rang, Elena said goodbye to Caroline and raced to go meet Damon in the courtyard. He stood there with a cigarette between his fingers while he whispered something into Rose's ear. She laughed and playfully shoved him. Elena walked up to them and Rose gave her a once over.

"Oh. Is this your little girlfriend Damon?"

He laughed while Elena tried to give her the evil eye and failed miserably.

"No. She's my student Rose. I told you this last week."

"Well I'll leave you two to it then. See you at the party tonight Damon."

Rose gave her another look and walked away. Elena hated being called younger when Damon was only a few years older than her. He had just stayed here to help the art teacher with the advanced students.

"Are you ready to start the memorial?"

Elena nodded and followed Damon to where the art students were painting. She glanced at Matt, her other best friend, while he painted a flower.

"Hey Matt. Aren't you supposed to be in your anatomy class?"

Matt looked down at his watch and murmured a curse word.

"I got to go. Later Elena."

"Later."

She watched him grab his stuff and race across the courtyard. Elena swore that boy would be late to his own wedding one day. She opened a fresh can of paint and tried to visualize what she wanted to paint next.


	3. Chapter 3

Just Another Pretty Face

Chapter 3

Matt

He was so dead. Matt opened the door to his anatomy classroom as he tried to keep his eyes in his head as the girl turned her head away and stared at him with cold brown eyes that reminded him of warm chocolate. Her hair was black with pink highlights and he detected a few clear containers in her eyebrow and lip.

He averted his eyes and sat down at his seat. Mr. Shields stood up and gestured for the girl to stand beside him. She followed instructions scowling at the various students in the room.

"We have a new student in our class. Would you like to state your name and where you are from?"

"Not really." She said coldly.

"Please. I would greatly appreciate it."

She rolled her eyes. "It's Nadia. And don't make fun of it or I will punch you in the face. That's why I moved down here. Now may I kindly go back to my seat?"

"Yes Nadia."

She sat down at the unaccompanied desk next to Matt's and gave him the side stare before turning her attention back to Mr. Shields.

The lecture was going to be a long and boring one, so Matt got out his sketch book and started drawing a sketch of Nadia. He had always done this when a particular girl caught his interest. He studied her profile as her eyelids drooped on her cheeks. She looked pretty hot when she did that. When, Mr. Shields closed his lecture, Matt closed his sketch book and gave Nadia a smile.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Hi. I'm Matt. And you are?"

"Nadia. If you didn't hear my name before."

Matt smirked and gave Nadia a quick shake of the hand.

"How is the academy treating you?"

She snorted. "It's been boring as fuck with all these stupid lectures."

"It could get boring sometimes, but you did come on lecture Tuesday."

"Lecture Tuesday?"

"Yes. The five days of the school week. Lazy Mondays, Lecture Tuesdays, Project Wednesdays, Creative Thursdays, and Crazy as Fuck Fridays."

She gave a little life and scooted in closer.

"So you're an artist?"

"I guess you could call it that. You should put it as your extracurricular. It ever gets you out of class sometimes."

"That would be cool if I could draw."

Matt smiled at the bell rung.

"Would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

Matt waited a few torturous seconds before she answered.

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Just Another Pretty Face

Chapter 4

Nadia followed Matt out of the classroom to the cafeteria. She started for the enormous line, but Matt shook his head and steered her away.

"It'll still be there when we get back."

Nadia didn't protest as he led her to a table with two girls and two boys. One of the boys caught her eye and smiled.

"Who's this Matt?"

"This is Nadia. She's new here."

He extended his hand.

"I'm Tyler."

She shook his hand and looked at the other boy.

"Hi I'm Stefan."

"Nadia."

The two girls looked at each other. One was literally gushing when she stood up.

"Hi, I'm your roommate Elena Gilbert."

She looked Elena up and down frowning slightly at her perfection.

"It's nice to meet you."

"And I'm her friend Caroline Forbes."

Nadia sat down and Matt followed suit. She was more than curious how any of these people had anything in common. She looked at the line. There was still a cluster full of students waiting. She sighed so far this school was boring.

"What's the deal with all you guys?"

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"What are you guys like?"

They looked at each other but Matt started first.

"Well I'm into drawing. I can show you my sketches sometime."

"Do you have some right now?"

So far Matt was the only one she was comfortable with, but to be fair the others didn't seem so bad. Matt got his sketchbook and flipped to a picture of a flower. A rose to be specific. A girl help the rose in her hands.

"Sweet."

"Yeah. Roses are my thing."

She flipped to the next page and saw a picture of a girl and a guy in a position that seemed so intimate that she didn't really want to look.

"There good. Do you ever consider going in the field for it?"

"I'm considering it, but I still need some work. At least that's what Damon says."

"Damon?"

"He's our art mentor." Elena said.

"What does he want you to work on?"

"Darker stuff mostly. He thinks my drawings are a little too happy."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. Hey look guys the line is shorter."

They filed to the line while Matt recapped ideas of how to bring the darker side of his art out. He was really talented. She wondered how talented Elena was.

"I'm not as good as Matt here." Elena responded when Nadia had asked her.

They were back at the table eating some sort of soup and grilled cheese with broccoli on the side. It actually looked and tasted pretty good considering it was school food.

"What else are you good at?" Nadia asked her.

"She's really smart." Caroline said. "Oh don't give me that look you know you're smart. You attend all AP classes."

"Whatever. Caroline is smart too. She's in four of my AP classes."

"Yep everything except art and science." Caroline stated.

"Yep and Tyler would probably be there with us if he applied himself a bit more."

"What can I say? I'm a free spirit."

Elena rolled her eyes and then stared at something across the way. Caroline's smile feel when she saw what Elena was staring at. Nadia looked over and saw a guy and a girl kissing. From the way Elena was looking at him, she assumed she had a small crush.

"Ugh, What is Damon doing with Rose?" Caroline said.

"I totally forgot I need to make up some work. I'll see you guys around."

Before anyone could say anything Elena was gone.

"I can't believe I have to share a room with that chick." Caroline said.

"It could always be worse."

"How?"

"I don't know you could be rooming with a total psycho."

"She is a total psycho."

"Oh."

"Never mind. I'll see you guys later. It was nice meeting you Nadia."

Caroline sat up and went in the same direction that Elena had just left in.

"So what's your next class?" Stefan asked.

"Government and economics with Mr. Dalton."

"Cool me and Tyler have that next."

"What about you Matt?"

"French IV. I'm afraid."

"That's no problem. Do we have any classes together besides anatomy?"

She handed him her schedule and he scanned over it.

"Anatomy and student relations are the only two, but don't worry. Tyler is in your English class and Stefan is in your Spanish."

"That's cool."

"What's it like in Virginia?"

"It's humid, but I loved it there."

"How long did you live there?"

"All my life. I've never wanted to be anywhere different."

"Seems great. Do you like it here?"

"It's not that bad, but I was forced to come here."

"What are you in for?"

"Punching a chick in the face."

"Why did you punch her?"

"She kept making fun of me."

Matt laughed and she felt a smile tug at the side of her lips. The bell rang and she said a brief goodbye to Matt so that she could follow Stefan and Tyler to her next class.


	5. Chapter 5

Just Another Pretty Face

Chapter 5

Elena

After Elena had dried her eyes and listened to a pep talk from Caroline, Elena had gathered her books and went to her AP calculus class. Unfortunately, She had Damon in this class and she didn't feel like talking to him after seeing him with Rose.

She dropped her book bag to the floor and pulled out her notebook to take notes. Usually she loved math, but today she was dreading it.

When Damon sat down right next to her, she took the opportunity to sharpen her pencil. A code they made for each other when one of them was pissed and wanted to be left alone. She sharpened her pencil and sat back down while Mrs. Sharp started the lesson. Unfortunately, it was a slow day and a lesson that she already had reviewed a lot.

These were the usual day she passed notes to Damon to pass the time. She guessed she had no choice but to confront Damon without sounding like she was jealous of him and Rose.

'What's with you and Rose' she wrote.

She passed the note to him and he opened it jotting down an answer than returned it to her turning his attention back to Mrs. Sharp.

'I know I said I would never date her, but she needed a ride home one day and we started talking then one thing led to another and I found out that she was really cool. That's when I decided to ask her out. I bet you would really like her if you gave her a chance.'

Elena doubted that would be likely, but she jotted down that she was happy for him even if her heart really was breaking.

'What about you? Any special guys?'

She frowned. She was into him, but he was already dating Rose.

'No. Not really. I guess I'm just one of those girls who doesn't really care for having a boyfriend'

She stopped writing then and handed it to him. It was a closed subject and it was obvious to her that Damon and Rose weren't just a fling. Man, this sucked.

When class was over, she bolted before Damon could talk to her and met Caroline at her locker.

"How did it go?"

"Horribly. He's so into Rose."

"Ugh gross."

Elena got some books from her locker and frowned.

"I'm going back to my room. Can you tell everyone I ate something bad and I won't be around for the rest of the day?"

Caroline nodded and she gave her a quick hug before she went back to her room and nearly tripped over a suitcase that must have belonged to Nadia. She sighed, picked the suitcase up, and moved it to the far corner so she wouldn't trip on it again.

She went over to her desk and opened up her laptop to work on her AP English report.


	6. Chapter 6

Just Another Pretty Face

Chapter 6

Matt

Matt was painting the morale after school when Caroline and Stefan came up to him, which was weird because their extracurricular activity was cooking.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We were hoping we can catch you flirting with Nadia one last time."

"Well she's not even here so you can go back to cooking now."

Caroline shrugged and grabbed a paint brush dipping it into the paint. And painting a star.

"I'd much rather help you while you spill what you feel for this Nadia girl."

"She's different okay. I find her fascinating."

"Have you tried sketching her yet?"

"Yeah. When she came into third hour. I sketched her. I didn't finish though."

"Can I see it?"

"No. It's not finished."

"Why don't you focus on your sketch right now instead of this?"

"I like doing this. I'll sketch her in my room tonight."

"While you have wet dreams about her in you bedroom tonight."

"That's a disgusting thought Caroline."

"You can't tell me that you wouldn't tap that if you had the chance."

"I told you she's different. I want to respect her not treat her like a used condom."

"When did you turn into such a romantic?"

"I don't know actually."

"I mean come on man. You're not even dating her and you're already whipped."

"Shut up Caroline."

He threw his paint brush down and picked up his bag.

"I'm going back to my room."

Before she could say anything, Matt was already walking back to his room. When he was there, he laid on his bed and opened up his sketch book to his sketch of Nadia that he had been working on.


	7. Chapter 7

Just Another Pretty Face

Chapter 7

Nadia

After Nadia was done with class eh realized that she had nothing to do since she hadn't picked her elective yet, she decided to explore the woods at the back of the school. She remembered that Matt had said he needed a dark inspiration and she thought that no place would have been better than the forest in the back of a school. There was bound to be something there.

She wandered the forest looking for nothing really specific, but knowing what she wanted to see in her mind's eye. Thirty minutes later, Nadia came to a stop at the perfect place in the forest. There were two trees twisted together with a pond beneath it that shimmered as the sun reflected off of it. It was just what a dark artist needed in his sketchbook.

She decided to show Matt later on that night. She just had to find out where his room was first. She wandered further towards the pond and laid down by the water's edge. Maybe a nap wouldn't be so bad for right now though. Especially after the week she had been having. She closed her eyes and immedialty nodded off into the land of dreaming.


	8. Chapter 8

Just Another Pretty Face

Chapter 8

Elena

Around 6:30, Elena started to worry that Nadia had not come in yet. Maybe she was being paranoid, but she couldn't help it. Maybe she was with one of the people of the group. It wouldn't hurt for Elena to check.

Elena shut off her laptop and went to Matt's room. The usual hang out when the group had nothing better to do. She knocked on the door and luckily for her they were all there. Everyone except Nadia.

"Have you guys seen Nadia?"

They shook their heads and she noticed a few beers in their hands. Normally, she would welcome an occasion to drink beer when she was depressed, but her worry for Nadia trumped her disappointment over Damon.

"I'll help you find her." Matt said.

The others immediately stood up and they asked around, but no one even knew who Nadia was. It was now nine and Elena decided to check their room again to see if she had came back. They walked to her room and tensed up when she wasn't there.

"I'm going to report this to campus security. You guys split up and search the woods behind the property." Caroline said.

"What if something bad happened to her Matt?" she asked.

"It's not going to happen Elena. We'll find her."

She nodded not trusting her voice, but Mat knew her history with roommates had always been bad. No matter what she did. She couldn't let anything happen to Nadia.

"Alright let's split up. Elena you check the left side and after Caroline reports this she's checking the right side and I'll go straight. We'll report back here if we find her." Matt said.

Elena nodded and went left to go search for Nadia.


	9. Chapter 9

Just Another Pretty Face

Chapter 10

Matt

Matt turned on the flashlight that he had brought just in case and braved going into the most dangerous part of the forest. The one the school had warned them all about. He just hoped Nadia was alright. He had just barely met her and didn't want her to leave quite yet.

He pushed some branches aside and finally thirty minutes later he spotted something under the most interesting twisted tree he had ever seen. He moved closer and noticed Nadia's body covered in dirt with her beautiful hair covered in twigs. He just prayed that she was alright and not like the others had been.

He kneeled down and turned her body so that she would be face up. Her pulse was strong and he decided that he would have to wake her up.

"Nadia. Honey. Wake up."

She hmmed and shifted her head into his lap. He stopped the inappropriate images from happening and tried again.

Nadia."

Her eyes fluttered and she yawned facing him.

"Hey. What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"You're not in your room Nadia. I found you here in the forest."

"Oh yeah. What time is it anyway?"

"Nine thirty."

"Shit."

He stared down at her and noticed that her uniform had somewhat became unbuttoned and her undershirt was lower it should have been.

"You do know you have a raging hard on right?" she said roaming her hands over the spot.

Matt bit back a moan and pulled her undershirt up.

"Aww. You're no fun. We can do a lot of fun things in the forest Matt."

"Come on. Everyone's looking for you."

"What if I don't want to go back with you?"

He exhaled and stood up lifting her so she would be in his arms. She yawned and snuggled into his shirt. At least he wouldn't have to listen to sexual references throughout their trip back to school.

Thirty minutes later, he met with the campus police and they allowed him to take her back to her room. He followed Elena and remembered the dirt that covered Nadia's body.

"She needs to take a bath." Matt said.

"I'll make sure she gets one You should go to bed. I'll make sure she's awake enough to take a shower and eat."

Matt nodded. He was a little tired. He hugged Elena goodbye and went to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	10. Chapter 10

Just Another Pretty Face

Chapter 10

Nadia

Cold water hit her skin forcing her from a hot dream that involved her and Matt in the forest wearing very little clothing. She stood up realizing that water now soaked her clothes. It was freezing and she noticed Elena hovering above her with a now empty pitcher. That bitch.

Nadia lunged for her and she step sided her quickly so that she would fall flat on the floor. Nadia turned right side up and glared at Elena.

"What the hell?!"

"You wouldn't wake up and you really need to shower and eat."

Nadia sat up and looked down, she was really dirty and she couldn't remember how she got put of the forest in the first place.

"How did I get here?"

"You don't remember?"

Nadia shook her head.

"Matt found you in the woods and carried you back here. What were you thinking falling asleep in the forest?"

"It looked like a comfortable spot to rest and I wanted to help Matt get his dark inspiration for his project."

"So you fell asleep to make sure Matt come get you?"

"No! I was going to find him and show him it, but I fell asleep longer then I expected to. I'm sorry if I scared you guys."

"I just want you to answer one question."

"What?"

"Are you into Matt?"

She shifted from foot to foot.

"He's a really nice guy, but I don't know him well enough to know if i'm into him." Nadia lied.

Of course she was into him She had been attracted to him ever since the first moment she saw him.

"Go ahead and take a bath. You really need one. I'll get something from the cafeteria for us to eat."

She nodded and went to the bathroom. She did look like she took a roll around in the dirt. She even had leaves crumpled into her hair to prove it.

She would have to thank Matt tomorrow for bringing her back home. She turned on the faucet and drew her bath taking off her clothes as she watched the water pour. She turned it off and climbed in letting the dirt swirl in the water. She let herself relax a little before she had to deal with the rats nest in her hair.

Her relaxation turned into dreaming and she finally woke up when a knock sounded on the door.

"You okay in there, Nadia?"

"Ugh. Yeah. I'll be out in a minute."

Nadia washed her hair and wrapped herself up in a towel before going to get some fresh clothes. She searched through her closet and pulled out her pajamas. She also got her underwear and went back into the bathroom to change.

Once she was out the smell of chili and hot chocolate filled the room. Her stomach rumbled reminding her of how hungry she was. She sat down at the table and ate spoonfuls of chili. Elena was no where in sight, but she decided not to worry about it too much. Surely she had a perfectly good explanation as for why she wasn't here.


	11. Chapter 11

Just Another Pretty Face

Chapter 11

Elena

The moon shone above as Elena waited for Damon to get there. He had texted her while she was getting food for Nadia and told her that they were going to find inspiration in the nighttime. So she left the chili where Nadia could find it and now she was waiting for Damon.

"Isn't it a beautiful night?"

Elena spun around and smiled. Damon looked pretty good in the moonlight.

"So what do you want to draw?"

Before she knew what was happening, his lips latched onto hers and she felt his hands going up her shirt touching her bare skin underneath. She moaned as he squeezed one of her breast. Before she knew it they were both on the ground kissing. This was so hot. He pulled back straddling her as she began to get light headed in a good way. Then a thought brushed in the back of her mind. One that made her angry.

"What happened to that girl of yours?"

"She's in her room sleeping, but the funny thing is whenever i'm with her I always seem to think of you."

"So what are you going to do abut it?"

He sighed leaning back to get away from her. She sat up slightly frustrated.

"I don't know."

"Why can't you just dump her?"

"Because I like her Elena."

"But you like me too."

"That's the problem. I don't want to like you."

Elena stood up narrowing her eyes at him.

"Then you don't have to. I'll see you tomorrow."

Before he could say something, Elena walked away.

When she got back to her dorm room, Nadia was reading a magazine.

"Hey." she said sitting up.

"I need your help. I want to make a guy feel like a complete idiot and I need a new look."

Nadia tossed the magazine aside and smiled.

"Where is the closest open store?"

"Downstairs. Why?"

"Because we'll need a few things."


	12. Chapter 12

Just Another Pretty Face

Chapter 12

Matt

Matt tossed and turned in his bed, but no matter what he did the image of Nadia haunted his dreams. They weren't bad dreams by any means, but they were dreams that every teenaged boy seemed to have. He sighed and flipped on his bedside light. His roommate moaned in discomfort, but didn't wake up.

Matt grabbed his sketchbook and started to draw Nadia and him together like they were in his dream. It was the only way to get her out of his mind. Their bodies tangled together like that twisted tree and before he knew it he was drawing that in the sketch too along with the pond in the background. Maybe dreams like that weren't so bad after all.

When he was finished, Matt closed his sketchbook and looked at the clock to see that it was now four in the morning. He really needed some sleep. He turned off his light and surrendered his mind to sweet dreams of Nadia.


	13. Chapter 13

Just Another Pretty Face

Chapter 13

Nadia

Nadia yawned trying to focus on her English IV assignment, but failing miserably as the teachers voice droned on and on making her unfocused and rather bored as Stefan leaned in dropping his voice to a whisper.

"So did you have a long night last night?"

"Yep I was helping Elena with a new look."

"Oh I thought you were with Matt last night."

"Why would I be with Matt? I didn't even see him last night."

"He was up pretty late last night. I thought I heard talk about him trying to find you."

"Well I wasn't with him."

"Works for me, so am I going to be shocked by Elena's new appearance? Does she look like a new person that I won't notice?"

"Let's just say you won't believe it when you see it."

Before he could ask more pointless question, the bell rang and she waved bye to Stefan going to meet Matt. He was in his seat with his head slumped in his hands. She had to admit that he looked cute like that.

Nadia plopped down in the seat next to him and smiled taping his shoulder. He looked up at her with those baby blue eyes that she was starting to adore. They even made her heart thump for a time or two before it went back to normal.

"I take it you had a long night like I did."

"Yeah. I was about to say that you look as bad as I do."

She smiled. "Thanks for finding me last night."

"No problem. I liked playing your hero. Even if it was short lived and you were being very suggestive when you tried waking up."

"You mean I woke up? I don't remember that."

He nodded.

"What did I do?"

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" he asked looking rather uncomfortable.

"If it makes you squirm like this then hell yeah I want to hear this."

"Let's just say your hand ran over an inappropriate place and then proceeded to tell me that we could do a lot of fun things in the forest."

She placed her head in her hands and groaned in embarrassment.

"I am so sorry Matt."

"It's fine. To tell you the truth it was kind of fun."

"I'm still sorry."

Matt smiled squeezing her hand as she smiled back when the teacher came running in.

"Sorry I'm late to class. Can you please turn your books to page 353."

She let go of Matt's hand and looked back at Matt. She had no clue what was happening between them but she realized she kind of liked it.


End file.
